Help from Big Brother
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: Hate me, despise me. I killed our clan, I killed our parents...' Sasuke hadn't taken those to mind as he has been spotted training by Itachi. R&R, maybe some SasukeItachi... Don't know yet.
1. Chapter One

**Help from Big Brother**

_Chapter One: Itachi_

Every question has an answer, but it seems the question that is asked often to me is, 'Why did you let Sasuke live?' The question I cannot answer. Sasuke Uchiha and myself, Itachi Uchiha, are the only members of the Uchiha clan that are still alive…

Years ago, I killed off my own clan. Why you ask. Another answer I do not wish to answer, in all honesty I don't remember. Maybe it was because they were all weak and useless to me. Maybe it was the hatred I felt for my clan, how they depended on me, leaned on me. Maybe it was because I felt no need to let them continue on living, reproducing, becoming the most strongest clan alive. They were fading away already before I stepped in, it wouldn't of took long before we all were gone… And now all that's left of the Uchiha clan is me and my brother, not enough of us to restore our clan.

No matter, soon, one of us will meet out deaths, no telling exactly who. If I'm killed by him, fine, let it be. If I kill him, let there be no hope of the Uchiha clan ever being restored, and let the Sharigan eye be lost to the world, a lost technique, a real pity. But of course, I have no intention of killing off my brother. I will let the hatred and anger take him over, until he's able to kill me off and be lost to a lonely world knowing he killed his brother who murdered the rest of his clan. Until then, I will just keep pushing him off, keep pushing him away until he is able to bring me to my grave.

Sure, one day Sasuke will be able to do that, and once that one day comes I will welcome death with open arms. But until then, I shall continue watching over Sasuke, watching him train and attempt to surpass me, like I am now.

Below me, my young brother practices tossing Shuriken and Kunai to Circles draw carefully on a tree trunk with chalk, in hopes that each and every weapons would land in the middle of the circle. Funny, I remember practicing like that when I was training every now and then, but I was quicker at it. That maybe the reason why my brother is deciding to do this, for I did it.

My blood gaze stared at the top of Sasuke's jet black hair as he gave a grunt as he noticed how slow his reaction time was. "I'm almost there…" Sasuke murmured.

_Almost_. Not even close little brother, not even close.

I shifted in my position, I had been hiding in the shadows of the tree closest to Sasuke, to get a close look at my brother's progress, which wasn't getting far by the way. My movement made the tiniest sound that made it seem a squirrel was scampering up the tree, but Sasuke's ears were sharp. Instinctively, Sasuke's gaze snapped from what he was doing to the tree I stood in. Looks like he found me. That is… if he doesn't think I'm a bird or something.

"Come out…" Sasuke growled, not seemed to be threatened.

I smirked to myself, must think I'm that blonde idiot… Oh what a surprise he'd get. I shifted myself, just enough so Sasuke could get a glimpse of me. Behind my coat I grinned as I saw Sasuke's eyes widen and he stumbled back a step. Sure, why not just have fun with him…

"Sasuke." I greeted him, my voice sharp and cold like glass. I stepped off the branch I was standing on , letting myself land on the ground, no noise made. I studied his face, he was terrified. No expression on my face I advanced towards him, I saw his body give a slight shake as I did so. "Rest at ease, I don't mean harm." I didn't see him relax at all, "Well, at least for now." At that, he tensed up more.

I was a few feet away from him, I noticed that he gripped his Kunai so tight that his knuckles started to turn white. At least he was smart enough not to let down his guard.

"N-Nii-san, why are you here..?" Sasuke choked out, almost spitting out the words as if he was fed poison.

I gave a slight snicker, "Checking on your progress, I do that from time to time." I admitted, "And let me say, you haven't progressed much. Still slow." I murmured.

I could see redness reach his face, unhappy at what I said. Looks like my little brother was still searching for my acceptance, he looked pitiful when he did that. I stepped forward and he flinched, knowing that if he backed away it'd show that he was much more afraid of me then he let on.

I place a cold hand on his cheek, "But no worries, that's why I've decided to help you." I would of already of been gone if I didn't want to sharpen his skills.

Sasuke flinched at my touch and brought up the hand that had the Kunai clenched in his fists, and with one swift movement he moved the Kunai up my arm to my elbow, that part of my arm quickly went numb. I brought my arm slowly away from him and looked at the gash in my arm.

"A bit jumpy." I observed and brought up my sleeve of my Akatsuki and lightly licked the blood away, the metallic taste filling my mouth. How did I let him draw blood..? I puzzled about that for a few seconds before I glanced at the Kunai that was in my brother's shaky hand. Quickly I grabbed the Kunai and tossed it aside, only for it to stick itself in the trunk of a tree that crossed it's path.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in fear as he backed up to a tree, me trailing behind (in front?) of him. I smirked and put my hand right by his head and leaned close to whisper in his ear, "When we were younger you always followed me, envied me." I drew a breath and whispered, "And now, you fear me enough to draw a weapon on me… Why is that Sasuke?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed his hand slinking down his side to his weapon bag.

"Sasuke." I said, watching his hand stop dead in it's tracks. "Answer my question…"

Sasuke drew a sharp breath, afraid that if he gave the wrong answer that I would kill him. I calmly said, "Just answer me, Sasuke."

My crimson gaze didn't break Sasuke's dark gaze as he opened his mouth to hesitantly blurt out his answer, "You killed our clan, Itachi. What more reason is there to hate you…"

My eyes glistened, of course, that's why he'd hate me enough to want to kill me, I had almost forgot. "Of course." I said before leaning back and watching Sasuke release a breath that he had been holding. "Draw a Shuriken, let me teach you…"

Sasuke was hesitant at first, looking me straight in the eyes, as if searching for any kind of plan I had cooked up. I had no plan. I just wished for Sasuke to progress, maybe I was just becoming suicidal who knows. I walked away a bit giving Sasuke room to breath and recuperate himself from the shock of my kindness…

When I turned around, Sasuke had drawn a Shuriken and was glaring at me with much hatred. Not a nice way to look at someone who's going to teach you something Sasuke, not nice at all.

I drew my own Shuriken and quickly tossed it at a tree trunk, it barely being able to be seen. "Now Sasuke, show me."

"Nii-san..?" My younger sibling asked looking slightly confused. I glanced over to him and jerked my head towards one of the trees, signaling for him to throw his Shuriken. His dark eyes looked over to the tree and he gave a sigh and concentrated on the tree before swiftly tossing the Shuriken at the tree. Still slow.

I moved closer to Sasuke, behind him. I drew one of my own Shuriken put my arms over his shoulders and put the Shuriken in his right hand. "Right handed right?" I asked, recalling my memory from when I was younger.

"Um…" I could feel Sasuke's body temperature rise in embarrassment, he nodded slightly as I positioned his arm, arching it back towards his chest. It was like teaching a 3 year old how to toss a Frisbee.

"Now, memorize how fast your arm will move, and let go of the Shuriken when I say so.." I murmured into his ear as I looked over his shoulder to take aim towards the tree.

In one snap of an arm, I quickly straightened out his arms and said, "Now." Which he let go of the Shuriken and it was sent into the tree. I felt his arm crack from the force.

Sasuke flinched, "Ow."

I snickered to myself, "Don't worry about that. That's what happens when you haven't practiced…" I then moved my mouth closer to his ear to whisper, "Don't let your guard down, ever. I could kill you at anytime, remember that."

Sasuke drew a sharp breath once warm air hit his ear and he heard my warning. I stood up straight and backed away.

"Practice.. And maybe you can defeat me. Hate me, Sasuke. Despise me. I killed our clan, I killed our parents. I will kill you one day, if you don't kill me first. Killed or be killed…" I reminded him, watching the rage fill up in his eyes. "Yes, Sasuke. Remember the pain of being alone."

It was a short session, but of course there was more to come. Much more to learn. And I'd guide him through it all, until I feel he is suitable to fight me. And with that painful reminder, in a wave of leaves, I disappeared.

* * *

**Cat: **_First serious Naruto fanfic. Be gentle, but be harsh on if Itachi is Out-of-Character, or be harsh if I got any information wrong. I've only seen like… 3 or 4 episodes with Itachi in it. And none of them had Itachi and Sasuke together. /… Oh, and there may be a hint of Itachi/Sasuke… Since I'm somehow a Yaoi fanatic XD. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: _Sasuke_**

Someone tell me, what in the hell had happened just a few seconds ago? I had let my brother, the person I hated more than when Sakura and Naruto are being pests, come near me, touch me… Teach me. I had let him control me like I was a puppet on strings. His skilled hands guiding me to do whatever he had wanted. Shivers flew up my spine, ok, I was scaring myself now.

I turned towards the village and quickly retreated away from the area, leaving his weapons embedded in the trunk of the tree. Words and forgotten memories flooded back to me, those things that I didn't want to remember. I put a hand to his head, before stopping in front of the gate to the village. Why did Itachi bother teach me? He sure didn't give a half-shit when we were younger, all Itachi would do when I had asked him to help me with my Sharigan he'd tap my head…

_"I'm busy right now, I'll teach you later."_

But later never came, that is, until now. I clenched his fists to his sides and walked through the gates, rage filling my mind.

_'What the hell made him change his mind?' _Sasuke thought to himself, almost acting like a jealous child. _'Didn't care when we were younger…'_

My footsteps became quicker, I needed to get home and do something to occupy my mind. Shower sounded _wonderful_. Took a few minutes until I had reached the porch of my small home. How I was able to get a _house_ was beyond me. I always thought I'd live in a apartment after my clan had died.

I dug deep into my pocket, searching for my key. Now, where did I put that thing…

I felt the warm metal under my finger tips and I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket and slipped it into the key hole, fiddling with which way to turn the key. Finally unlocking the door I calmly turned the knob and walked in, shutting the door slowly behind me. I pressed my back up against the closed door, and locked the door. All I could see in my mind was blood, and my parents limp bodies, with Itachi standing over them.

I slowly slipped off my sandals and pushed myself up off the door, stumbling slightly towards the stairs that led upstairs. I hated how silent my house was, I hated at how lonely and cold it was…

…Maybe my house has made me what I am, cold mean, distant.

Once entering my bathroom, closing and locking the doors, I turned the knob for the hot water and walked away, letting it warm up. I quickly rid myself of my sweaty clothes and tossed them aside. Steam rose out of the shower, and I walked over, slightly turning the cold water on and stepping in.

The warm water quickly relaxed my muscles, and the stress and sweat of the day slowly washed away. I closed my dark eyes and my hard that was sticking up slightly was now straight and dripping wet with the warm water. The water rushed down my body, taking the filth of the day down the drain...

((Oooh, what are you naughty fan girls thinking? XD.))

Itachi's POV…

Steam rose from out of the open window, the room where Sasuke in which was taking his shower. I stood in a tree, looking at the steam. Made me wonder if I should go in a take a shower with him. I smirked.

Yeah, I had feelings for my little brother. Ever since I was still flicking him in the head and telling him he'll teach him later.

Yep, later, like I promised.

-----

**Cat: **_Eh, I stopped it there, because I promised Linda I'd get it up. I'm heading for the laundry mat soon, don't want to go, but since it's a way to go to Ali's birthday, I'm going to go. Shelby hasn't been having a good week or so… Except yesterday, it was ok._

_On my profile it tells my story about last week. Yeah, last week sucked. Cried, got sick, bruised my knuckles, I wasn't happy all week. The story on my profile tells all. _

_But, there's an update. To lower my stress level, I quit track, and I didn't like it anyway. Yesterday I heard news that Jimmy broke up with Kaylee, and since she comforted me when I was crying last Tuesday, I comforted her. She was so sick yesterday, I couldn't imagine how that must of hit her. They broke up because of what people said about them being together. Kaylee doesn't really have a good reputation at my school. But even still after that, I haven't really been happy. Today my mother was flipping out on me, I couldn't think straight all day today. I couldn't even follow simple instructions. _

_Bluuurg, then there's the gossip going around with all my friends that Jimmy likes another girl, and planning on asking him out. And I know there's nothing I can do about it since he doesn't like me… But he did feel really sorry when him and Kaylee made me cry. And he stood up for me telling someone he'd kick their ass if they made fun of me. _

_X3. Mm… That makes me feel so much better now. All I got to do is think about the fun times I had with him. Like when I went bowling with him and when I went under the black light my bra showed. XD. Whoops. XD._

_And one more thing before I go, thank you to all my reviewers and a special thanks to Linda, who had gave me a small pep talk. I might make a special story for you Linda, pick a pairing. XP._

_Laaaater! _

"_Always think about the good times and not the bad…"_


End file.
